Dark's Pet Walking Business
by Anime-2000
Summary: [Finished!] What happens when the Dark Magician decides to start a pet walking business? What happens when the Magician of Black Chaos does the same? Madness, chaos, and rampaging pets... What next? Rated PG cause I'm cautious...R&R!
1. Ch 1

Dark's Pet Walking Business  
  
By Anime2000  
  
Disclaimer: I just down own it, all right?

I had to rewrite all my authoress notes... -.-;;; Myeh...! Well, this was based on an essay that I had to do. Enjoy!

blah -obviously a scene change.  
  
"Okay," said the Dark Magician to his group of friends. "This is a serious business that-yes DMG?" he asked his little sister who was waving her hand madly.  
  
"What's so serious about a pet walking business, Dark?" the Dark Magician Girl asked 'innocently'.  
  
"...it's a serious business because..." The mage faltered. "Must you ask so many questions?!" Dark demanded.  
  
Everyone chuckled at Dark's pathetic reply.  
  
Dark glared at his 'friends'. "Anyway ..." he began on the basics of pet walking.  
  
The Celtic Guardian leaned towards DMG, "How the heck does he know all this?"  
  
"Apparently," DMG whispered back, "it was in the Book of Secret Arts."  
  
An hour later...  
  
"And now, let's go on to the-" Dark continued.  
  
"How much do we get paid?" a voice yelled from the back of the room.  
  
"Well, thanks for listening to me, Celtic!"  
  
"No prob!"  
  
Dark rolled his eyes and continued despite the fact that nobody was actually listening.  
  
Later...  
  
"Oi," sighed Celtic, "I've got information on pet walking oozing out of my ears."  
  
The gang was walking out of Dark's room.  
  
"I hope he doesn't give us a test on this," said the Mystic Elf. "I really wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Don't worry, Mystic," DMG said, "Eight out of ten times, my brother won't do that."  
  
"What if tomorrow is the two out of ten times?" questioned Celtic.  
  
"Then we're doomed. Any questions?" DMG asked.  
  
"No. Not the questions." Mystic said wearily.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Okay," Dark said to his group of untrained pet walkers. "Mystic, you walk Mr. Despal's Komouri Dragon. Celtic, you walk Bistro's Niwatori. DMG, you and LoD's Blue Eyes White Dragon, and I'll walk...Silver Fang."  
  
"Uh-oh," DMG said, "Ms. Hart actually let you walk her dog?"  
  
"Yeah. Remembering what happened last time..." Celtic began.  
  
Everyone snickered at the memory. Everyone except Dark.  
  
"Well, it wasn't really my fault! You do believe me right?!" Dark said waving his arms frantically to get the attentions of his friends and family who were still pondering how Silver Fang ended on the roof.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
It was quiet and sunny day. Neo the Magical Swordsman was just waking up. Looking out the window, he saw the strangest thing.  
  
"S-s-stop!!" A Mystic Elf wearing a blue jeans and a white shirt yelled at the Komouri Dragon she was walking. Rather, it was walking/flying her.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and decided that it would be a good idea to go to sleep earlier and cut back on parties.  
  
Meanwhile...

"Come on!" Celtic growled at the Niwatori. "GET UP!!!"  
  
But the bird still slept on.  
  
"Oi," Celtic groaned as he gave up and sat beside the Niwatori. "Stupid bird," he mumbled to himself. Looking up, he saw a figure. He wondered what was dangling from a string attached to it.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
DMG was staring blankly at the Blue Eyes, which was towering over her. 'My leash is a bit too short...' she thought tugging at a lock of blonde hair that had stranded from her ponytail.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
'It's just a dog...it's just a dog...it's just a dog...it's just a dog...' Dark told himself as he walked towards Silver Fang.  
  
"Here doggy..." he beckoned. 'Maybe it forgot what happened to him...'  
  
"GAAAH!!" cried the startled Spellcaster when the Beast-type monster lunged at him.  
  
Dark, yelling in a colorful language, ran as fast as he possibly could with Silver Fang not too far behind him.  
  
Meanwhile...(you're getting tired of these eh?)  
  
DMG was still wondering how to walk the Blue Eyes. There was no point in using the leash and she didn't think that it would listen to a level six monster.  
  
"OUT OF THE WAAY!!!" a guy yelled rushing past her and the dragon, a white blur speeding after him.  
  
"Erk!" she cried jumping away from the rushing figure.  
  
The Blue Eyes White Dragon merely watched.  
  
"What's his problem?" DMG asked the Blue Eyes. Not that it was paying any attention to her.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Celtic sighed and looked at his watch. They hadn't budged an inch! Maybe he should just call it quits and leave it there to rest in peace...  
  
"Huh?" he asked the still sleeping bird. He saw a strange this way.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"OUT OF THE WAY!!!" A voice yelled.  
  
Too late.  
  
"WHOA!!" Celtic yelled as he and the Niwatori sailed in the air. "Geez, you'd think that guy needed a traffic light!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mystic had grown used to being in the air. The view was really quite nice.  
  
She looked down. Hey, there was a dust at an incredible speed...yelling something which she could not make out. She was glad that she was up here.  
  
"Hi," someone said behind her.  
  
"Wha-Celtic?! What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Enjoying the view," Celtic said sarcastically.  
  
"..."  
  
"I've just been blown up here by that human tornado!" Celtic exploded, pointing at the dust cloud.  
  
"..."  
  
"Now what?!" Celtic snapped.  
  
"Um, Celtic?" said Mystic.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well...how are you staying in the air?" Mystic asked  
  
"..."  
  
A little while later...  
  
"Hey guys!" DMG shouted to Mystic and Celtic.  
  
"Hi," said Celtic.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"..."  
  
Mystic whispered something in DMG's ear.  
  
"Ouch!" exclaimed DMG, "That must have hurt!"  
  
"Yeah...hey! Where's your brother?"  
  
"I dunno. Somewhere."  
  
"Well, I hope he gets here soon! Yugi and Kaiba are Dueling!" Mystic said checking her watch. "Very soon."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Okay! I give up!" Dark panted as he stopped running. "You win"  
  
To his surprise, Silver Fang didn't leap at his throat. Instead, it licked his hand.  
  
"Good boy," he said. In his mind though 'I'VE BEEN RUNNING AROUND THE WHOLE TOWN FOR NOTHING?!!!?'  
  
Currently...  
  
"All right Yugi," Seto said looking very pleased with himself. "It's your turn. You'd better think before you make another move, or else you'll regret it."  
  
"Fine Kaiba," Yami said smoothly. "I'll play the Dark Magician and Silver Fang!"  
  
The two appeared on the dueling arena.  
  
"What the-?!" Both Yami and Seto said in amazement and disbelief.  
  
There was the Dark Magician wearing normal clothes walking Silver Fang.  
  
"What?!" he asked "What do you think I do when your not having Duels?!"  
  
He didn't get a reply. Both Kaiba and Yami were laughing so hard that they couldn't answer.  
  
There! My first chapter finished! If you're wondering why the cast of this fic is wearing normal clothes, you don't really think that they wear their battle gear all the time eh? Well, at least in this fic, they don't! Keep in mind, none of my fics have anything to do with each other, unless I specifically say so. R&R!


	2. Ch 2

Dark's Pet Walking Business  
  
By Anime2000  
  
Disclaimer: The fact is that I don't own it. Any questions?  
  
blah -obviously a scene change.

"NO!" Celtic yelled. "The horrors!"  
  
"Stop panicking," said Dark. "The Harpy Sisters just want us to walk their pet"  
  
"I AM PANICKING HERE!!"  
  
"What's so bad about their pet?" DMG asked.  
  
"Ever heard of Harpy's Pet Dragon?" Celtic asked.  
  
"Uh-" DMG started to say.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Relax!" Dark said calmly "What could possibly go wrong?"  
  
He should have known better...  
  
"You'd better, like, take good care of Draggy, or like, else-!" Harpy #1 was cut off short by her red headed sister.  
  
"What my sister meant was that we're really glad that you could take care of our pet, Draggy. Isn't that right?" she asked her other sister.  
  
"Whatever" was her answer.  
  
"Um......" was all DMG, Dark, and Mystic could say. Celtic however thought 'Draggy? What kind of name is that?!'  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said the red head. "My name is Elly. My sister here is Eliza-"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"And Elise."  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Hey Mystic," Celtic whispered. "Aren't Harpies supposed to be ugly birds that have women's heads?"  
  
Mystic couldn't help but smile.  
  
"What?" asked Elise.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Elly.  
  
"Nothing," Celtic said innocently.  
  
"Whatever!" said Eliza angrily.  
  
Dark shot Celtic a warning look, but Celtic wasn't paying attention.  
  
What a wonderful day...  
  
"This thing weighs a ton!" Dark exclaimed dragging 'Draggy' along.  
  
"Two," DMG corrected him.  
  
"No dif."  
  
"Hey, What's that?" Mystic asked pointing to.....  
  
Today was a lovely day. White fluffy clouds in the light blue sky, wind whispering through trees, flowers and waving you along, a Dark Magician and his friends trying to coax a dragon out of a tree.  
  
"Who'd of think a dragon would be afraid of a Niwatori?" DMG asked tugging at Draggy's tail.  
  
"I wouldn't," said Celtic "Those things just sleep-ow!" he stopped when the Niwatori pecked his foot. "You little-!"  
  
"Celtic!" DMG hissed. "Don't hurt it."  
  
"Well, that's easy for you to say!"  
  
"We don't harm the pets we're walking!" Mystic said angrily.  
  
"Well, I'm not walking it..."  
  
"Don't anyway."  
  
"Now help us get this dragon down!" Dark said tugging on the leash.  
  
"Can't he get down be himself?"  
  
"No. I think he's..........." Dark stopped.  
  
After a veeery long pause.  
  
".........Stuck" finished DMG.  
  
After another loooong pause.  
  
"_Stuck_?" Celtic asked. "STUCK?!"  
  
"Celtic," began Mystic.  
  
"STUCK?!"  
  
"Celtic!" Mystic said again, though a bit more spitefully.  
  
"STUCK?!"  
  
"CELTIC!!!"  
  
"Sorry."

After that, and thinking up 'fantastic' idea to get Draggy out of the tree, ("It breathes FIRE!!") they passed Ms. Hart's house. They heard a vague howling on the roof, but dismissed that idea. Well, Dark just changed the subject anyway. They were walking past Lord of D's house.  
  
"I think something's following us."  
  
"Why, Dark?" DMG asked her big brother.  
  
"Well, there does happen to be a shadow that's behind us......"  
  
What next? Meanwhile...  
  
It was the big day! Lord of D's Baby Dragon was losing its first tooth! A loud explosion was heard outside. A series of shrieks and yells followed after it. A loud gulping noise was also heard.  
  
And back to Dark and the others...  
  
"You-you-" Dark started.

Currently...  
  
"I challenge you to a Duel, Yami!"  
  
"I accept, Kaiba!"

And the results will, no doubt, favor a certain spiky-haired Duelist once again.  
  
Back to the Cards...  
  
"That was a lousy trick!" DMG yelled brushing off cinders from her shirt.  
  
"Really? I thought it was entertaining" The Magician of Black Chaos said, smiling smugly. "Seeing my friend running around shrieking, 'IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!'" With that, he pointed to Dark.  
  
Dark glared at the Magician of Black Chaos. He glared back.  
  
"Oh boy," Celtic muttered to Mystic.  
  
Currently...  
  
"Hey Joey! Guess what?!"  
  
"What's up, Tea?"  
  
"Kaiba just challenged Yami to a Duel!"  
  
"Again?! Doesn't that guy ever learn ta quit? He just lost to Yami last week!"  
  
"Well, let's go see! Tristen and Ryou are there already."  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"Glad you guys could make it! Look, something strange is happening!" said Ryou when Tea and Joey got there.  
  
They leaned over the balcony and saw....  
  
"Yami, what's with your cards?!" asked Seto, very confused.  
  
"I don't know!" Yami replied looking as baffled as him. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong with YOUR Dueling arena?"  
  
"What's the matter?" Tea asked Tristen.  
  
"None of the monsters are appearing."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"What are you doing Yami?" asked Seto "What are you-Ack! Stop!!" he yelled as Yami started kicking his side of the arena. "IT TOOK MILLIONS OF DOLLARS TO BUILD THIS THING!!"  
  
Yami kicked harder.  
  
The monsters finally appeared.  
  
"Uh..." Seto couldn't find the right word.  
  
The Dark Magician was having a staring contest with the Magician of Black Chaos.  
  
"Men..." the Dark Magician Girl said shaking her head, embarrassedly.  
  
"Ah. What can we do?" Mystic Elf asked tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
Celtic Guardian was banging his head repeatedly on Harpy's Pet Dragon, who was watching with interest at the two competing mages.  
  
Yami looked almost speechless. Oh heck, he was speechless. And so was everyone else.


	3. Ch 3

Dark's Pet Walking Business  
  
By Anime2000  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! No, wait....that would mean I do own it and...and...no, wait....okay, I just don't own it.  
  
blah -obviously a scene change.   
  
"I can't believe it! That idiot started a pet walking business?! It was my idea!"  
  
"It's alright Dark!" said Celtic  
  
"NO it isn't!!"  
  
Not that important, but still important!  
  
Ms. Hart was trying to get Silver Fang off the roof. How in Obelisk's name did he get up there again? And why were there dark light coming from the Dark Magician's house?  
  
Inside the Dark Magician's house  
  
Everyone peeked from whatever furniture they were hiding behind. Dark was breathing heavily and was shaking with anger.  
  
"Oh my..." whispered Mystic coming from behind a sofa that had suffered the full blast of Dark's 'Dark Magic Attack'.  
  
"Yep," said DMG walking out of a closet. "Wait 'till Grandpa sees this-"  
  
"What?"  
  
All of Dark's rage disappeared as the Dark Sage entered the room.  
  
"Gr-Grandpa! What are you doing home?" he asked, eyes widening.  
  
"I came back because SOMEONE-" At this he looked at Dark who grinned sheepishly "-just had to blow up the house."  
  
"I didn't blow the house up! I just...uh...well..."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so. And aren't you supposed to be teaching DMG right now?"  
  
"Well yeah but...you see...she...forgot! Yeah! She forgot to do her homework and I can't do anything until she turns it in! Yeah! That's right!"  
  
"What homework-ow!" DMG stopped when Dark elbowed her and shot her the scary look he usually saved for Duels. "Oh. THAT homework!"  
  
Dark gave her a look which seemed to say 'Yeah! That one!' very sarcastically.  
  
When Grandpa left, DMG asked "What homework?"  
  
Yes, what homework...er...in the real world...  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YUGI!"  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Yugi. He didn't think that his friends remembered (why not? I'm sure Tea would've said something!).  
  
"Open mine first!"  
  
"No mine!"  
  
"ME!"  
  
"Hey! I shoved mine into his face first!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Yuh huh!"  
  
Yugi watched his friends argue and sighed.  
  
"Happy birthday Yugi!"  
  
"Huh? Grandpa?"  
  
"Here's your present," said his grandfather, handing him a small package.  
  
"Thanks Grandpa! It's...my deck." Yugi hid his disappointment very well.  
  
"No. It's actually my deck, but I'll let you keep it. And I added something in it last week but you were too busy with school-"  
  
Yugi began searching through his deck. "Here! This one right!?" he asked holding up a card.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one. The card's name is..."  
  
It's really dumb...  
  
"I'm walking Jirai Gumo!" said Dark.  
  
"Tough. I called him first," Chaos (magician of black chaos) replied.  
  
"NO YOU DIDN'T!"  
  
"I DID!"  
  
"I didn't know that Jirai Gumo was a 'he'," Celtic whispered to DMG.  
  
"I'm sure they're just calling Jirai Gumo that."  
  
"I'M WALKING HIM!!!" yelled both Chaos and Dark.  
  
Back to the real world...  
  
"Grandpa said the new card's name is Pet Walker," said Yugi staring at the card. It had a picture of a Dark Magician running away from Silver Fang.  
  
"Hey! Wanna test it out?" asked Joey.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"Okay! Let's Duel!" said Joey when they got to Kaiba Land.  
  
"It says that the Spellcaster or Warrior in the picture's attack and defense increases by 700. So I'll play the Dark Magician and equip it with Pet Walker-geez, not again!"  
  
Joey leaned over to see what happened. He nearly fell over. "Hey! Why does this keep happening?!"  
  
"Aw man," muttered Yugi.  
  
Yugi and Joey didn't think it was funny anymore, this being the third time and all, but to many other people, it might.  
  
Dark and Chaos appeared in the middle of the arena.  
  
"Dumb-! Idiotic-! Jerk!" yelled Dark, kicking Chaos who was flat on his stomach.  
  
"Idiot! Moron! Stupid!" Chaos yelled back earning a harder kick in the ribs.  
  
"You're the idiot!" Dark yelled. There was a crazy glint in his eyes. Yugi and Joey supposed it was Pet Walker.  
  
DMG, Celtic and Mystic appeared.  
  
"What in Ra's name does he think he's doing?" asked DMG.  
  
"In exchange for Pet Walker's power, he loses his sanity maybe?" suggested Celtic.  
  
"Hey, maybe we should go stop him?" said Mystic.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
They rushed up to Dark.  
  
"Uh, Dark?" asked DMG "Maybe you should-"  
  
"NO! I'll kill him! I'll kill him! I'll kill him! I'll kill you too! And your friends!!!" There was the crazy glint again.  
  
DMG backed away. "Uh riiiiiiiiiiight...see ya later then"  
  
"Why don't we just let Dark send him to the Graveyard?" asked Celtic who was also afraid of this new and malevolent magician  
  
"Eh...sure...?"  
  
Yugi and Joey just stared and shook their heads.  
  
"I'm forfeiting," said Joey and Yugi at the same time, thus saving Chaos.  
  
Later with Dark and his friends...  
  
"Sorry I threatened to kill you," Dark apologized. "I do _not_ know what happened"  
  
"I'm thinking it was that card! Pet Walker right?" asked DMG.  
  
"Hi Ms. Hart," the group greeted Ms. Hart.  
  
"Oh, hi! Could someone please help me get Silver Fang off the roof?"  
  
With Yugi and the others...  
  
Yugi and his friends were at the Game Shop trying to figure out why the cards have been acting so strange.  
  
"Well, when did this start?" asked Tea.  
  
"Last week, I think," Yugi answered after a moment's thought.  
  
"Wait," said Ryou. "Did your Grandpa say that he put the card 'Pet Walker' in your deck last week?"  
  
"Yeah..."


	4. Ch 4

Dark's Pet Walking Business  
  
By Anime2000  
  
Disclaimer: I as in me. Don't as in do not. Own as in mine. It as in genderless or whatever. Now, what does that make? I DON'T OWN IT!!!!  
  
blah -obviously a scene change.  
  
Heh, well whaddaya know? I can do italics at Mediaminer!  
  
"Dark, will you stop your business?" asked DMG. "It's making you insane."

"NO IT ISN'T!" Dark yelled at her.  
  
"-it's ruining your friendship with Chaos."  
  
"Tch! Yeah, if we WERE friends!"  
  
"And it's scaring me!"  
  
"Go crawl under your covers, why don't you?" With that, Dark walked away.  
  
"Geez, what's HIS problem?" asked Celtic.  
  
DMG sighed. "Well, you're not going to believe this, but..." she motioned for Mystic and Celtic to move closer. "...I accidentally broke his staff"  
  
Mystic and Celtic fell over.  
  
"What?!" asked Mystic.  
  
"That's all?!" asked Celtic.  
  
"Whadaya mean 'That's all?'!?" asked DMG "He's MAD at me! I'll never finish my training and I'll always be an apprentice!" She started sniffling.  
  
"It's alright DMG," said Mystic. "We'll go sort it out with your brother. I'm sure he's got it fixed by now."  
  
When they walked away, Celtic shrugged. He didn't understand why Spellcasters wanted to be so smart and be the best. "Spellcasters..." he muttered a bit wound up that they just left him.  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
Celtic froze "Huh?!"  
  
"What did you say?" asked Mystic walking from the shadows. Celtic realized that it wasn't Mystic. It was Dark Elf.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"I could've sworn that you said something about Spellcasters."  
  
"Th-then you must've heard wrong" said Celtic. He was afraid of her. It scared him how much she looked like Mystic, but mostly her attitude. Say something that she didn't like, then she'd come at you with trickery or power. Now, compare Celtic and Dark Elf's attack power. "I didn't say anything!" The moment he said that, he realized it was a mistake.  
  
"Oh?" asked Dark Elf "Are you saying that my hearing's bad? That I'm getting old?" She was very vain. She laughed darkly. "Are you?"  
  
"N-no"  
  
"YOU ARE!"

DMG, Mystic, and Dark...

DMG tried to explain to her brother that she didn't mean to break his staff. She didn't at all and that she was very sorry. Dark however wouldn't talk to her. He locked her out.  
  
"Waah!! Big brother!!" she yelled, pounding on his door. "Lemme in! Lemme in! Lemme in! Lemme in!"  
  
Mystic looked at her best friend who was acting like a five year old.  
  
"Let me in-!" DMG pounded once more and knocked down the door.  
  
Dark, who was sitting in a chair, trying(TRYING) to read a book gawked at her. The book dropped from his hand.  
  
".........I'll just go........." said DMG. Not before looking out the window. "What the heck" she muttered.  
  
Mystic and Dark heard her and looked out the window.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" yelled Celtic running as fast as he could.  
  
"That wasn't sincere!" screamed Dark Elf who was chasing him. "Apologize!!!"  
  
"IdidIdidIdidIdid!"  
  
"IT WASN'T SINCERE!!!!!"  
  
"Heeeelp!!!"  
  
"Should we save him?" asked Mystic.  
  
"Sh, sh!" said Dark. "This is getting interesting."  
  
"Dark! Lemme in!" yelled Celtic pounding on his front door.  
  
Dark ran downstairs. If his sister could break down his door, then he wasn't taking ANY chances! He opened the door, grabbed Celtic and slammed it shut. "What's the matter, man?!"  
  
"You saw!" yelled Celtic. "That witch is trying to kill me!"  
  
"How can you be so sure?" asked DMG coming down.  
  
"Urgh!" shrieked Dark Elf outside. "I'm going to kill you when you get out!"

DMG nodded. "That confirms it."  
  
Celtic looked even more terrified. If that was possible. "Can I stay here for a while?" he asked.  
  
Dark looked uneasily at the door.  
  
"Don't worry," said Mystic. "My defense is really good, so I put a spell under it. It can block any attack thrown at it."  
  
"So Celtic," said DMG "Why is she after your blood?"  
  
"Well," said Celtic "I just said something about Spellcasters and..." he stopped.  
  
"Well, Celty," said Mystic. She only said that when she meant business.  
  
"In case you have forgotten," said DMG.  
  
"All of us, except for you, are Spellcasters," Dark finished.  
  
Celtic blinked. "Erk"

Dark Elf pounded at the door. She sighed realizing that Mystic Elf must've put a spell on it. Her attack and Mystic's defense was evenly matched, so she couldn't do anything. Darn that Celtic and his friends! The door suddenly opened and Celtic was thrown out. He landed on Dark Elf.  
  
"Well," she said, "You FELL on me."  
  
Celtic gulped. He'd have to make a lot of apologies."Poor Celtic," said DMG "Having to say sorry so much."  
  
"I wouldn't be talking if I were you," said Dark. "After all..."  
  
"Oh!" gasped DMG "I'm SO sorry! About your door and your staff! Sorry! I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry..."  
  
Dark blinked. "Uh..."And outside, let's just hope that Celtic can say 'Sorry' faster than Mystic can read the Book of Secret Arts. Which would be really fast. Let's take a look, shall we?  
  
"...Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry..."  
  
Dark Elf smiled victoriously. Even though she hadn't really won anything.So, shall we see what Chaos is doing right now?Chaos sighed. Walking pets wasn't as easy as he thought. He is currently walking 7 pets.  
  
"Hey Chaos! What's up?" asked his friend Giltia.  
  
"Oh nothing much" said Chaos. "I just-Hey. What are you doing?"  
  
Giltia was poking the Mystic Tomato. It didn't like being poked. It ran. Every other pet ran with it. They dragged Chaos with them. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!" Chaos screamed as all the pets ran at top speed dragging him behind.  
  
"OOPS! I DID NOT MEAN TO," Giltia yelled. It sounded really fake. When Chaos was out of sight, he grinned to himself. 'That,' he thought 'was for that prank you pulled on me last year.'So what was the prank?Dark looked out the window. Celtic was begging for forgiveness and...Chaos being dragged by 7 pets while yelling evil things at Giltia who was running behind him and laughing his head off. 'Interesting' Dark thought. 'Very interesting.' 


	5. Ch 5

Dark's Pet Walking Business  
  
By Anime2000  
  
Disclaimer: I know a thing that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a thing that gets on everybody's nerves and it called a disclaimer! I know a thing that gets on everybody's nerves...  
  
Yeah, I don't own it.  
  
When all was well again in the Dark Magician's household, the Dark Sage reminded Dark that he had a training session with Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"Now Dark," said the Dark Sage seriously. "I don't want you hurting your little sister!"  
  
Dark nodded and said, "Why would I hurt her? She only broke my staff in half...not to mention my door" with that, he glared at DMG. DMG smiled sheepishly back. Dark ran to his room to find his staff. "Now, let's see. Where did I put the other half?"  
  
After a few minutes...  
  
"I'm back" said Dark, walking out of his room. He didn't need to open his door because...DMG broke it down.  
  
Celtic took one glance at his staff and said "Dark, what happened to your staff-?"  
  
Dark walked up to him. "I taped it back together" he said. "You have a problem with that?" he added menacingly.  
  
"Uh...no!" exclaimed Celtic. "No problem at all!" he laughed nervously and backed away from the mage. "Hey Mystic!" he whispered. "What's up with him?"  
  
"He had a bad day?" she guessed.  
  
"Should we follow them outside?" asked Celtic when the two magicians had left.  
  
"Are you mad?" asked Mystic. "Have you seen them train? It's like a battle out there!" she ran towards the door. "Of course we should go!"  
  
Outside...obviously...  
  
"H-hey Dark!" yelled DMG. "Can I sit on my wand instead of standing on it?" she was really bad at the balancing. "I-I think I'm gonna fall!" she shrieked, almost losing her balance.  
  
"What are you? A witch?" asked Dark, who was standing perfectly on his staff. Despite the fact that it was taped back together, it worked perfectly fine! For now...  
  
"I-I thought-Whoa!" cried DMG, waving her arms to keep from falling. "Th- that I was a-a-!!!" She wobbled dangerously on her wand.  
  
"No, no," corrected Dark, flying towards her. "You're a magician."  
  
"It's sometimes fun to watch," said Mystic to Celtic walking outside.  
  
"I'll say" agreed Celtic. "But what about DMG?"  
  
"They're a foot off the ground, you idiot!"  
  
"Oh, but they're gonna rise higher aren't they?"  
  
"Of course," said Mystic. "That's how they usually train."  
  
So the two magicians rose up in to the air, DMG waving her arms wildly to not fall off and DM writing notes down, mumbling that he should install training wings on DMG's wand.  
  
"D-DARK!!!!!" DMG screamed as she fell off. Luckily for her, she grabbed on to her wand.  
  
-KABLOOM-  
  
A loud explosion was created when she grabbed on to it because she unleashed a LARGE amount of dark magic. Fortunately for her, she explosion slowed her down and she did not get hurt when she landed on the ground. Unfortunately for Dark, the shockwaves knocked him out of the air and in to a tree.  
  
"Um...Dark?" she asked, her eyes growing wide. "I didn't kill him...did I?" DMG started panicking. Suddenly a huge wave of magic burst from the tree, scattering leaves everywhere; everyone ran behind something to avoid being hit.  
  
"Ow! Stupid staff! Stupid thorns! Hey! Since when did this tree _have_ thorns?"  
  
DMG sighed in relief and flew, sitting down, to the tree with no leaves. "Well Dark, do you want me to pay for a new staff?" she asked, jumping on to one of the branches.  
  
"Dark Magician Girl! Don't you dare-" yelled Dark. Too late. The branch broke off and Dark tumbled down the tree. DMG grabbed on to her floating wand just in time.  
  
"Ouch," she winced. "S-sorry Dark!" she yelled, hoping he could hear her. Dark soon climbed back up the tree, avoiding all dead branches.  
  
"Not to mention my hospital bills!" he hissed, hitting her on the head with his staff.  
  
"Owww..." she said, rubbing her head.  
  
"Dark, so are SO pathetic!" yelled a voice that everyone knew and despised.  
  
"Chaos, just leave!" Dark shouted back. "Go, or meet Pet Walker again!"  
  
Chaos rolled his eyes. "Puh-leez," he said. "You aren't equipped with that right now!"  
  
Dark jumped out of the tree and landed right in front of Chaos. "But when I do, you. Will. Die." He said the last three words slowly, emphasizing his point.  
  
"I guess, I won't have to pay for the bills," DMG whispered to Celtic and Mystic when she found them. They had decided too stay in their hiding places in case the two skilled mages decided to Duel. "He seems all right."  
  
"Yeah" said Celtic. "And what's that rumbling?" he asked. Indeed, a loud rumbling was heard and as they looked down Spellcaster Lane, they saw a HUGE swarm of pet stampeding towards them.  
  
"Oh...Obelisk..." Mystic whispered, her eyes as wide as saucers.  
  
"Aw, curse it to Osiris!" muttered Chaos. He ran like the wind with Dark standing there. The pets passed him. There were so many different kinds like the Electric Lizard, the Man-Eating Bug, many Killer Needles, a Shining Friendship....the list could go on for quite some time! Dark was about to turn around and go home if it wasn't for a certain knight running after the pets, yelling for them to wait up.  
  
'Okay, this is just getting weird,' thought Dark to himself. He walked back to DMG, Mystic, and Celtic. "And you..." he said, pointing to DMG.  
  
"Eeee...." Said DMG. 'Don't hurt me, don't hurt me, don't hurt me...' she thought over and over and over. In her head, of course, but I'm sure that Dark heard her...  
  
"You need so much training that it's not even funny!" he said.  
  
"I thought it wasn't supposed to be funny at all," she muttered before she could stop herself. "Ah...heh, did I just say that?" she asked, getting a nod from Celtic and Mystic. 'Oops' Dark just stared at her and went inside.  
  
"I take it this lesson's over?" asked DMG.  
  
Dark came back with two really tacky looking wings. "Nope. You need training wings" DMG looked at the wings as if it was a slug.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," she said, poking it cautiously as if it would spring up any moment and attack her.  
  
"They're not alive," said Dark, exasperated. "They won't kill you."  
  
"No, but the stuff growing on it looks like it will," DMG replied, still poking it. The blue stuff moved. "EEEEEE!!!" Dark dropped it when she screamed.  
  
"Uh, good point," he said. A large sweatdrop was forming on Mystic and Celtic's faces. "But you don't have to use them just now," he continued, trying to ignore them. "We can try again and if you still can't fly, then you have to use these."  
  
"Really?" asked DMG. "Thanks Dark!" she said hugging him. She was REALLY glad that she didn't have to use them...right now any way. DMG flew with grace and speed of a full-fledged mage that time. Even Dark was impressed.  
  
Meanwhile on the ground, Mystic and Celtic were inspecting the wings. "Fascinating!" whispered Mystic, prodding it with a twig from the tree that Dark fell from.  
  
"Gross," said Celtic. "What is it?"  
  
"Looks like mold...or...jam?" she asked, poking harder. It sprung up at them and then flopped back down.  
  
"Oh, Ra, what is that thing?!" Celtic asked, jumping away from it.  
  
After getting over the shock, Mystic got a piece off of it with her stick and set it on the ground. It crawled back to the original glob and melted back in. "I see now. It's Revival Jam!"  
  
"That's...really...nice..." said Celtic looking at it disgustedly. "How do we get rid of it?"  
  
"I don't see why we should," said Mystic. "I mean it must have been here for ages! It's quite an interesting pet. We should ask he Dark Sage." Mystic picked up the wings and walked in to the house. Celtic made sure that he was FAR away from it.  
  
"Welcome back," said the Dark Sage. "So what brings you here?" he was sitting at the table. He didn't even look at them when they came in. It looked like he was working on a project  
  
"We came to asked about this," said Mystic, holding up the wings. "Is it yours?"  
  
"Of course it is," said the Dark Sage. "I used it...quite a few years ago. Stupid pieces won't fit together..." The project was a puzzle.  
  
"No, no, no," said Mystic, shaking her head. "I meant THIS!" she pointed to the Revival Jam. "Is this-"  
  
"No," said Celtic, grabbing one of the pieces from the Dark Sage. "This one goes here, and this one here, and this one definitely goes here..." Within a few a few minutes, he had solved the puzzle.  
  
"That's a really nice picture of the Millennium Puzzle. It looks almost like the real thing," said Mystic. "So is this yours?" she asked, pulling a piece off. It immediately jumped off her hand and back on to the rest of itself.  
  
"Jelly?" asked the Dark Sage. Mystic handed it to him. "Yes! It IS you!" he exclaimed, pulling a piece off.  
  
No movement.  
  
"Sir?" said Mystic. "I think it's...dead"  
  
"How can you tell with that face-oof!" Mystic nudged Celtic really hard in the ribs.  
  
"Oh well," said the Dark Sage. "It was due to die sooner or later. I suppose we could give it a funeral."  
  
"Hm. Yes," agreed Mystic. "Should we burn it or bury it?"  
  
"Um...right" said Celtic. "I'm going outside." He was getting a headache. When he walked outside, something was hurled at him and he was sent flying back in the house. "D...DMG?" he asked, rubbing his head. He now had a REALLY bad headache.  
  
"Whoa!" she cried, jumping up. She ran back outside. "Dark! Show me how to do that!"  
  
Celtic walked back to the door, checking to make sure nothing else would be thrown at him; he walked outside to view the training. It started to rain, so they had to go back inside.  
  
Meanwhile in the real world...  
  
Yugi and his friends were in his room, discussing the issue of the Dark Magician, Magician of Black Chaos, Mystical Elf, Celtic Guardian, and Dark Magician Girl. Also Pet Walker.  
  
"I don't know," said Yugi. "Maybe I should take Pet Walker out of my deck. But then again, it was a birthday present from Grandpa and I really don't want to hurt his feelings."  
  
"But we can't Duel with that card in there!" said Joey. "It's impossible!"  
  
"You could Duel without using the holograms!" said Tea. "That's how you used to Duel before"  
  
"Good idea, Tea!" exclaimed Yugi. He held out his deck. "Wait- aren't these your cards, Joey?" he asked, handing a few cards back. "And this one's yours, Ryou." He handed back the Man-Eater Bug.  
  
"My Shining Friendship!" said Tea when Yugi gave back her card.  
  
"Man!" said Tristen. "What's going on?"  
  
Remember to leave a review on your way out. Flames will be used to burn the Revival Jam's body and the ashes will be scattered around in the Dark Magician's house.


	6. Ch 6

Dark's Pet Walking Business

By Anime2000

Disclaimer: Do we really have to state the obvious?

All righty! Next chapter's the last! Hey, it was fun while it lasted!

"And we gather here this day........." the Dark Sage's voice droned on and on at the funeral.

Celtic just thought that this was dumb. 'This is so dumb.' He thought to himself.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who thought it was stupid. DMG just stared at her grandfather, bored. 'If someone asks me what I do on rainy days, I definitely not gonna answer!'

And Dark; you don't want to know what he thought! Oh, perhaps you do. 'What a waste of time,' he almost said that out loud. 'I can't believe I'm doing this!' Then he noticed that the jar, that was holding that ashes, was moving. "Uh, Grandpa?" he asked, pointing to the container. "It's moving."

The Dark Sage peered in and exclaimed, "Oh! He's alive!" Dark, DMG, and Celtic had strange expressions on their faces.

"WHAT?!" they yelled in unison.

The elderly mage laughed. "Perhaps that why it's called Revival Jam!" he said, reaching in and trying to pick the blue blob up.

"Hmph! That was sooooo boring and stupid!" DMG muttered when they exited the room. Mystic followed her, a smile on her face.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." She said. "At least we know what to do during funerals!"

"Hey, it stopped raining." Said Celtic, looking out the window.

"Well, it looks like it's another day of business!" Dark said.

"Please, Dark, no," begged DMG.

"It looks like it's another wonderful day of business!" he repeated, trying to ignore her.

"But Daaaaark." She whined.

"I SAID 'It's another freakin' day of business!'" he said, raising his voice and glaring at DMG. His little sister put her hands up in a defensive position and backed away. Her big brother looked scary.

A little while later.........

"It's a Defense Rat!" Dark said to DMG, showing her the pet that she was walking.

"Um. Doesn't look too friendly." She commented as it rolled up in a ball.

Dark shrugged. "I'm walking one too......... And so are Mystic and Celtic. Though, I think they'll have to share one."

"And why are we walking them, pray tell?" asked DMG.

"Judge Man's paying me to walk all of them." Dark answered, grinning. "Heh heh. I beat Chaos to him!"

"Exactly how much is he paying us?" DMG said quizzically. Dark leaned over and whispered in to her ear. ".........Whoa........." DMG said in disbelief. "That guy's crazy!"

"Yeah, that's good for us, though!" Dark said happily.

"I don't know, Dark," said Mystic. "These things can be very tricky!"

"Really? Well, I didn't know that!" said Celtic.

"There's a lot you don't know." Replied Mystic.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" he demanded.

"Oh, nothing........." said the blue skinned elf, walking away with her monster, Celtic yelling behind her.

DMG sighed and took her Defense Rat, having a bad feeling about this. She should. Little did she know what that little demon was thinking about. Hey, even we don't know!

Meanwhile.........(yeah, yeah. This is getting dumb, eh?)

"Come on, Jelly," The Dark Sage said, trying to coax it out of the jar. "Come on, little buddy." Suddenly, 'Jelly' jumped out and flew smack in to his face. "GAH! My eyes! It BURNS!!!" the old magician yelled, running around.

He couldn't see. That's how he managed to run in to all the furniture in to the room, leave a few imprints of himself on the wall, and cause total chaos in the living room. He fell on the ground, rolling around, screaming as loudly as his lungs would allow.

Er..........right --' Back to DMG.........

The apprentice blinked, turned around, and looked at the Prevent Rat that was rolling around after her. Somehow, she felt that something bad was going to happen. She was right! It flung itself in to the air and almost hit her if she hadn't quickly dropped to the ground.

"What the heck?!" she shrieked as it rolled back to take a second aim. She didn't wait for it to come back. She ran! Very fast. "DARK!!" she yelled, scrambling up a tree. But as fate would have had it, it was the one that Dark blew up previously that day.

Naturally, there were many dead branches as DMG found out earlier. Unfortunately, she was on one of them. So she fell back to the ground. Getting up quickly, she made a mad dash for the front door of her house.

Tsk tsk. The whole Dark Magician family.........

"Come on! I wanna walk it!" Celtic said, trying to grab the leash from Mystic's hand.

"No," Mystic said, pulling her hand away. "You've had your turn."

"It's not fair! Gimme!" he yelled, making a grab at the leash again. Mystic picked up the Prevent Rat and jumped away, almost making Celtic fall to the ground.

She laughed and dropped the pet. "I'm sure you could do better than that!" Celtic didn't say anything, but he did jump forward and almost grab it. That is, if Mystic hadn't kicked it behind her.

"This isn't funny!" Celtic muttered.

"Heh, look, if you want it, then you'll have to get it away from me!" she smiled and brought it in front of her with her foot.

Celtic frowned. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Let's see what Dark's up to.........

"Oh great, not you," muttered Dark seeing Chaos walking towards him. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. What makes you say that?"

"Because every time you're here, you cause trouble," said Dark simply.

"Do not!"

Dark rolled his eyes and started walking away. 'Three, two, one.........'

"Where are you going? I challenge you!"

Dark turned around. "See?!"

"What? You scared?"

"No!" Dark said quickly. "So what's this about?"

"The rules are simple. Both players use their staffs to whack a ball back and forth. The first player to touch the ball or let it fall on the ground is the loser."

Dark grinned. "You're losing your touch, Chaos. This is just plain ridiculous compared to your other challenges." Though this was going to be easy compared to all the other challenges he had accepted before.

Meanwhile.........

"There's no problem. If it happens again, I'll go to the Shadow Realm to see what's going on." That's what Yami had told him. So why was Yugi still worried? He really wished that everything would be back to normal.

"Yugi! You can go first!" Joey's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"All right, Joey. I'll play the Dark Magician in attack mode!" Yugi said, summoning his favorite card down on the field. To Yugi's relief, the Dark Magician and only him was on the field. Then the relief turned to disappointment as the Magician of Black Chaos appeared with three other monsters. Wait, maybe more than three. The Magician of Black Chaos and the Dark Magician were whacking a ball—no wait. A Prevent Rat—back and forth almost like volleyball if there was a net between them and if they were using their hands.

Then Yugi realized that the Dark Magician Girl had appeared as well. She seemed to have been cornered. A large ball shot itself straight at her. Yugi realized that it was another Prevent Rat. She hit it with her wand. It was like baseball. Right after she hit it, she ran away.

Were those other monsters that appeared Mystical Elf and the Celtic Guardian? The blue-skinned elf was smiling teasingly while kicking, Yugi guessed, another Prevent Rat away from the frustrated Celtic Guardian. Soccer?

"What is this?!" Yugi yelled at them. "A Duel Monster Sports Camp?!" He was getting VERY tired of this. "That's it! I've had enough! Either this stops or I quit Dueling forever!"

All the monsters on the field sighed and looked ashamed. They shouted an apology to him and disappeared from the field. Yugi felt awful yelling at them, but this was getting out of hand. Perhaps it would be a good idea for Yami to pay them a visit.........

Ha, one of my friends looked at my Prevent Rat card and called it Pervert Rat before I told him to check again. Another one of my friends did the same! Poor little armadillo-like rodent... You just don't get the respect that you deserve!


	7. Ch 7

Dark's Pet Walking Business

By Anime2000

Disclaimer: See last chapter. If necessary, see the chapter before.

Yami grumbled to himself as he found himself trudging around in the Shadow Realm, looking for Dark Magician's home. He knew he promised Yugi he'd check on them, but he didn't think that he'd have to go when his favorite show was on!

"Yami, if you love Dueling Tips For Beginners so much, then I'll tape it down for you! Though, I can't understand why you would even watch... it........." Yami didn't reply.

Now he was in the Dark Magician's neighborhood. Or......... at least, that's where he thought he was. He looked around. Since when did this place become a petting zoo? A Kuriboh flew out from behind him and hit him on the back of his head. "Ow."

A few minutes before that in a nearby place.........

"You plan to give up anytime soon?"

"In your dreams, Dark!"

Despite the taunts they were yelling at each other, they were getting tired. Their hands were getting sore.

"Okay, rock, paper, scissors!"

"Another draw," sighed Dark as both landed on rock. "Can we just forget about it? I mean, we're two, super powerful, and super cool mages. Let's call a truce... for a little while at least."

"'A truce'?" Chaos asked skeptically.

"Great! Now that you agreed, there are certain rules you must abide by," Dark said holding up three fingers. "Number one: You will refer to me as the Dark Magician."

"Nnnno," said Chaos, raising an eyebrow.

"Number two: we join our businesses together."

"That might work," said Chaos thoughtfully.

"Number three—"

"Oh great," the higher leveled magician said sarcastically.

"Stay away from my sister!"

Chaos blinked. "Huh? What's that got to do with anything?"

"At least a yard away," Dark said firmly and folded his arms across his chest.

"That's so stupid—"

"Dark! Yami needs you!"

"DMG, what—Yami? As in a Duel?" asked her brother.

"No, he's being attack by a rabid Kuriboh," DMG reported, twirling her wand casually.

"I... see..." He pulled DMG closer to him. "Are you making this up?"

"Nope! Come on! I'll take you there!"

Meanwhile...

"Kuriboh..." started Yami, slowly backing away from Kuriboh. He stopped when a tree got in his way. "Remember me? It's Yami!" The little beast didn't seem to hear him. It leapt at him. "I guess not..."

"Dark Magic Attack!" Yami shielded his eyes with his arms from the violet light. When he lowered them, he saw his magicians in front of him. DMG held Kuriboh and was cooing apologies to it. Dark and Chaos were now in a heated argument.

"But I wanted to attack!" complained Chaos.

"Well, too bad. Besides, your attack is way to explosive," Dark replied calmly.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Uh, guys?" asked Yami hesitantly. "What's going on?" He looked around at the mess around them. Mystic and Celtic were running away from Skull and Graceful Dice. Random flocks of Fiends and Winged Beasts flew by once in a while. Silver Fang howled from Ms. Hart's roof. Harpy's Pet Dragon somehow got stuck in the branches above Yami.

"No clue," said Dark. "The monsters have become impossibly feral lately. Think it has something to do with Pet Walker?"

DMG looked around nervously. The usually docile Duel Monsters had that weird glint in their eyes. Like Dark had before. They were staring at them. "Ah... Dark?"

"Not now, DMG," said Dark. "I'm thinking. If it has something to do with Pet Walker, then how are we supposed to get rid of it?"

Chaos poked him with his staff. "Dark, this is a lousy time to be thinking." Then he added, "when we should be attacking and defending."

Dark looked up. "Um..." The flock came back. This time, they dove at them. "I got an idea! Follow me!" He grabbed Yami by the back of his shirt and jumped up. He landed on a Red Skull Bird, but leapt away before it could react, and he landed on some other unsuspecting monster. He repeated that process and was soon out of harm's way. DMG and Chaos looked at each other doubtfully and shrugged but followed his example and made it safely out of the horde.

"Now what?" snapped Chaos as the monsters realized what had happened.

Dark spotted Mystic and Celtic running towards them. "Hey! Celtic, Mystic!" he yelled at them. "You take our Duelist and... run that way." He pointed to a random direction that looked remotely safe. Yami was blinking rapidly, obviously freaked out and confused. "And we'll... run this way." He grabbed DMG and started to run in that random direction he had pointed to. Chaos, not wanting to be left out, ran after them.

Mystic set up a barrier. Most of the monsters had less than 2000 attack points, so the two elves and one ex-pharaoh got away. "Do you have any idea what we're gonna do?" Celtic asked. Mystic shook her head.

Meanwhile...

"Do you have any idea what we're gonna do?" Chaos yelled at Dark as they ran down an alley.

"Yeah," panted Dark. "We get Pet Walker out of Yugi's deck." He sighed. "Looks like I'm gonna have to retire earlier than I had hoped."

"And... and how?" asked DMG who was struggling to keep up with Dark. He still had a firm hold on her arm.

"Uh... I'm not there yet!" Dark admitted guiltily. "Maybe we should—"

"You mean you're making this up as we go along?!" demanded Chaos who was right next to him. "You idiot!"

"That's Dark Magician to you!" he snapped and stopped. DMG crashed into him. Chaos stopped a few feet in front of him. "Does anyone have a De-Spell key on them?"

"Grandpa's the only guy who has one!" DMG said, breathing deeply. "But it'll be a miracle if we can even make it home!"

Beady red eyes opened around them. "It'll be a miracle if we live through this," remarked Chaos.

What's Yugi doing...?

Yugi sighed as he sat at his desk. He didn't want to give up his new card, but he couldn't let this keep on happening. He searched through his deck and found Pet Walker. Remembering what had happened, he sighed and stood up. He'd do the right thing.

In the Shadow Realm...

A Feral Imp shrieked its battle cry as it leapt up at DMG. She sent it flying back with a 'Dark Burning Attack'. 'I... can't keep this up much longer!' she thought, starting to panic. Dark and Chaos were running out of magic too. 'There's way too many!'

"They aren't giving up!" growled Chaos, whacking a Flying Kamakiri #2 out of the air. He stabbed his staff into the ground and murmured an arcane spell. The ground trembled and cracked. Huge waves of dark magic shot up from the fissures. Monsters fell to the ground by the dozen.

Dark and DMG stared in awe. "You did it!" she cried, clapping her hands happily.

"Yeah, but here's the reinforcements..." Dark said eying the sky warily as more monsters flew towards them. "Uh... Chaos?"

Chaos let out a groan of disappointment. "Forget it. I'm drained." As if to prove his point, he pulled his staff out and waved it in front of them. "No magic. Completely dead. Anyone wanna lend me some?"

Dark shook his head, signaling that he was out too. DMG frowned when they looked at her. "Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to gain power from you guys! Unless you two want to go visit the Graveyard, I'm magicless!"

Kicking a Zombie Tiger away from him, Chaos snarled, "Well, we're surrounded. But I'm not going down without a fight."

Dramatic music plays... Or not...

A Crab Turtle eyed the three hungrily. Mystic, Celtic, and Yami, that is. The elfin Warrior stared at the two for ideas, but none of them had any. "Hey, Yami, can you do anything?"

"Like what?" snapped Yami. "Mind Crush it? Send it to the Shadow Realm? Summon a stronger monster? The thing is, it probably doesn't have a sane mind to begin with. We're already in the Shadow Realm. Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and the Magician of Black Chaos are probably busy, and I left my freakin' deck at home!"

Mystic was still trying to be optimistic. "Hey, we can still find someone who's got more than 2550 attack points, right?" A dragon roared behind them. "Ahhh... We can still find Buster Blader, right?" she asked, turning around slowly to see the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Until she realized that it was the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "Or a God monster...right?"

Celtic was silently screaming at his legs to move, but they seemed to be glued to the ground. He noticed that Mystic looked helpless too. "Run!" yelled Yami, grabbing the two elves and dragging them away from the two beasts just in time to avoid an attack. Mystic was the first to snap to her senses—other than Yami.

"What if we set them up against one each other to let them kill themselves?" she gasped, pulling away from Yami. Celtic gave her a desperate look, but she paid no attention. "Hey, Blue Eyes!" she screamed at the dragon. "You're hungry, aren't you? Even if you do catch us, notice that Yami and I are practically skin and bones! Celtic's the only one that you wanna eat!"

"Gee, thanks," Celtic and Yami said in the same tone but for completely different reasons.

"So why do you have to share with that turtle?!" Blue Eyes considered her question for a little while and stared at Crab Turtle. It growled. The Aqua monster snarled back. Mystic took that time to usher Yami and Celtic away in a nearby alley.

There they found...

"Tch, why do they keep coming at us?" demanded DMG as a new swarm of low-leveled monsters appeared. She let out a surprised shriek as a Killer Needle attacked her from behind.

"DMG!" cried Dark, rushing towards her.

"Hya!" Celtic sliced through the Insect with his sword that he just remembered he was carrying. DMG's eyes widened even more when she saw who her rescuer was. "I saved you!" Celtic grinned. "See, I'm not only useful for sacrificing!"

"If your ego gets any bigger, it'll rival Kaiba's," Mystic and Yami said with her.

Celtic crossed his arms. "Am I not appreciated?"

"Yeah, real appreciated," Dark said, walking towards him. "Now go kill those monsters over there." He pointed at a random monster-infected place.

Roar. Everyone looked up to see the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "So... WHO LURED THAT THING HERE?!" Chaos said the first word casually, so no one expected him to scream the rest of the sentence. Everyone winced as they covered their ears. Jets of lightning poured out of all three of the Blue Eyes' massive sets of jaws. "Ra, we're dead."

A brilliant flash of white light illuminated the entire area, blinding everybody.

DMG apprehensively opened her eyes. She looked around. Dark looked at her incredulously. Yami sighed in relief. Mystic and Celtic had identical dazed expressions on their faces. Chaos scratched his head in confusion. All the monsters had stopped their attacks. Many were flying away. The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon had reverted back to the original three Blue Eyes White Dragons.

Later... In the other realm...

Yugi wasn't in his room. Yami didn't have time to think about that as he collapsed on Yugi's bed from sheer exhaustion. He had no idea what had happened. All he knew was that he was still alive, in a way, and that everything was back to normal in the Shadow Realm. His said goodbye to his monsters and (jokingly) assured them that he wouldn't be back for a while.

"Yami." He heard Yugi's voice. "Back so soon?"

Yami sighed and sat up. "Yeah, but you have no idea what happened to me."

Yugi shrugged, "But I'm guessing you'll tell me anyways, right?" Yami nodded. "Well, before that, I wanna show you my new card!"

He looked at his light curiously. "You mean...?"

"Uh huh!" Yugi said, happily presenting the spell card to him. "I traded Pet Walker for this card! Grandpa says that he doesn't mind because it was my card anyways."

Yami's eye twitched when he saw the card. 'Toon Day Care—Equip this card to any monster in the picture, and increase its attack points by 1000 for three turns.' The illustration showed a Dark Magician with a cheesy grin on his face. Surrounding him were several comical Toon monsters.

"Yugi," he said, slowly. "Give that card to me."

"No!" said Yugi firmly.

"Give it!" Yami sprang from the bed to tackle him to the ground.

Yugi stepped aside and watched his other self crash into the floor. With a smile similar to the Dark Magician's in the card, he ran out of the room. Yami chased after him, screaming, "Don't put it in your deck!!"

END

And now, a word from the Shadow Realm...

Mystic smiles sweetly at you as she says, "We are here to say..."

DMG appears and grins. "That no monster was hurt in the making of this fic!"

Dark and Chaos materializes. Dark nods and then adds on, "Until now!" With that, he gives Chaos a hard whack with his staff.

"Ow! What was that for?!"Chaos whines, rubbing his arm where the staff had made contact.

"At least a yard away," Dark reminds him, motioning for him to back away.

The actual END

(laughs) Yup, that's it, everyone! I'd like to add a special thanks to all of you reviewers who have inspired me to keep on writing! This is the longest and last chapter in the fic, and I hope you enjoyed it! If this get a lot of nice reviews, I might consider writing the sequel, 'Dark's Day Care Center'.


End file.
